Meet Me Under the Willow Tree
by SandmanCircus
Summary: "Come. Sit, lover," he patted the ground beside him. "Tell me your worries so that I may slay them where they stand." SerasPip.


So this is something I wrote close to two years ago when I went through my 'Hellsing' phase. It always bothered me that Pip died so I thought up a way that he and Seras could be together. It's just some dialogue I wrote up in my spare time. It's no masterpiece, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

* * *

**Meet Me Under the Willow Tree**

She found him laying under a great willow tree, it's foliage swaying lethargically in the soft wind. He had his hat covering his eyes as he dozed with his arms folded behind his head.

"Hey stranger," Seras murmured, nudging her bare toe against his ribs shyly once she'd reached him.

Pip grinned. "Hey yourself."

When Seras continued to absently rub her foot into his side, Pip sighed. He lifted his hat from his face and mumbled sarcastically, "I see _you _are in a good mood." Pip sat up, taking hold of Seras foot before she could continue her prodding. "Come. Sit, lover," he patted the ground beside him. "Tell me your worries so that I may slay them where they stand."

She smiled. "How did you know something was on my mind?"

"Whenever you fret, you dream of willows."

"I didn't know I was so transparant."

"Ah, but only to me, my love." He reached up to grasp the tips of her fingers, pulling her down to him.

"I miss you," Seras admitted as she finally slumped down next to Pip.

Pip smiled sadly, brushed her hair from her eyes and affectionately kissed her forehead. "Silly girl, I'm always with you. Weren't you just complaining the other day about how I don't ever shut up?"

Seras's laugh was weak at best. "Yes, well, I really _didn't _need you telling me how hot you thought the secretary at the post office was."

Chuckling, Pip kissed the back of her hand and asked, "What is this really about, ma chérie?"

Seras dug her feet into the soft grass, pulling up blades with her toes. She hesitated, unsure as she spoke next. "I've been thinking about everything... about you and I, and I just got thinking..." Saras paused a moment as she studied his features. "What if you're not really Pip?"

"I do not believe I follow you," he told her quietly, cautiously.

"What if, back then... Well, what if you really _did_ die? What if the person that's been in my head is simply a shadow of your old self? An impression I made up from my memories?"

Pip frowned, anger flashing in his eyes as he pushed away from her. "'The real Pip?'" he spat, standing up. "Are you fucking serious, Victoria? You think I'm some figment of your imagination?"

"What other explanation is there?" she shot back, raising her voice as well.

"Oh, shit, I don't know?_ That I'm not_!"

"Please don't be upset! Sit back down and - "

"Upset? _Upset_? Sweetheart, I am _furious_. The only person I have contact with, the _woman I love _believes I am some photocopied, cardboard cut-out version of myself."

Seras frowned as she she stared at the huffy man pacing in front of her. "Please don't be like that, Pip. I just, I -" she sighed, hands dragging through her hair in frustration, "I'm confused."

"C'est la vie, _princess_," Pip sneered. "C'est des conneries."

Seras rolled her eyes. "Pip, will you just sit down? I shouldn't have said anything."

"Va te faire foutre."

"Pip! Stop swearing and talk to me!"

Pip flipped her off.

"Ugh! You know what? Forget it! Forget I said anything!"

Pip whirled around, eyes blazing. "That's just it, though, Victoria - I can't. Don't you see? Don't you get it? No matter what I do, I can't prove what I am any more than you can."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

Seras sighed, staring out across the field. "I love you."

Pip scoffed. "Is that my consolation?"

"Is it not enough?" Seras snapped back. She sighed when Pip glared at her. "Look, at this point I don't care what you are so just..."

"What?"

"Don't leave."

Pip folded his arms. "I haven't yet, have I?"

Seras looked up into the still seriously pissed off face of her lover and smiled. "I guess not."

Pip stared a moment before running a hand through his hair with a frustrated groan. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Are you mad?"

"At you? No." Pip flopped back down beside her. "The situation? Definitely."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Well, at least we have eternity to sort it out."

"Try to curb your enthusiasm, would you?"

Seras smiled. Pip snorted, falling back against the grass.


End file.
